


Forgotten Umbrellas

by lynxyne



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, No real plot or setting, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxyne/pseuds/lynxyne
Summary: Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya go on a vacation with one another, only with one mistake- only Taiki packed an umbrella.





	Forgotten Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vikhail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikhail/gifts).



> Hey there! I'm not sure if I usually ship these guys or not (in most cases, I see them as siblings) but I can find it cute to imagine nonetheless. I mostly wrote this for my boyfriend, who was wanting more content of the three! I hope anyone who reads enjoys. I really enjoy writing these three, though Seiya can be difficult, and honestly, I always wonder if I make Yaten come off too harsh. I enjoyed writing this! I really just want to make Sailor Moon content, and this was the idea that had me inspired.
> 
> (I hc all of the starlights as trans in different ways- Taiki being agender, Yaten as a trans man, and Seiya as genderfluid. But read as you'd like!)

“I can’t believe you didn’t pack an umbrella… You practically shoved half our house into that suitcase.”

Seiya looks over, obviously overly offended for the comment. “Well neither did you… Not my fault that you pack so light. And you only have shorts, so who’s really underprepared? You’re going to be cold going out in a rainstorm with those,” she points accusingly at the shorts Yaten is wearing, which, while admittedly very cute and, okay, they made Yaten’s ass look amazing, they did not keep someone warm in a sudden downpour. 

Yaten sticks out his tongue. “We wear the same size, you know. So unless you’re deciding to be stingy, I’ll be fine as far as the cold. But seriously, you even packed a kettle! Your suitcase cost $80 extra to board!”

Taiki emerges from the shower, towelling off their hair, and looks over at the two quarreling starlights, unsurprised. “What is it this time?”

Whether it is the fact that Taiki always has a practical solution or that Taiki straight out of the shower, long hair hanging to her waist and some water droplets clinging to her skin, is drop dead gorgeous, it’s hard to say, but quick as she’s there, the arguing stops. Both Seiya and Yaten simply stare, somewhat speechless, and Taiki quirks an eyebrow. It wasn’t like this was the first time they’d ever seen Taiki fresh out of the shower, but apparently going on a romantic vacation was making them more susceptible to her charm than usual. 

Thankfully, before Taiki can take their turn to make fun of them both, Yaten speaks up. “I was just saying that it’s ridiculous Seiya could pack half our house in the luggage but still forget to bring an umbrella.” There’s a slight flush to his cheeks, but he seems to be recovering.

Seiya interrupts before he can continue. “And I was saying it’s not fair to judge when you don’t even pack enough for the days we’re staying in ideal weather, so I have to pack twice as much,” they say with a pout, crossing their arms irritably. “It’s hardly my fault.”

“Well, matter of fact, you could have waited until I got out to start quibbling about it. I have an umbrella in my bag, actually.” Taiki looks at them, soft smile on her face. They always found it funny to walk in on their boys squabbling about something pointless, especially with how much it contrasted their softer, more loving moments. No relationship could fully change that they were both stubborn as all hell.

And so, with that argument solved, the three of them get dressed to explore the streets. Yaten steals a pair of Seiya’s jeans, and they’re off.

As it turns out, sharing a small umbrella between three people was not the simplest endeavor.

Taiki stood in between them all, both due to the fact that they were the one who packed it and due to their sheer height- it would be a bit difficult for either of the others keep it comfortably above her head. Particularly for Yaten. That said, she’s rather broad shouldered… Which leaves both Yaten and Seiya’s shoulders slightly soaked. Of course, she could angle it one way or another… But not without letting one of them essentially tackle the spray head on.

“Stop looking so mopey, you two. We only have to share until we can find a department store nearby,” Taiki comments, though she looks over at Yaten in particular when she says it. Taiki can practically hear him silently cursing Seiya in his mind, even when it isn’t particularly his fault… Although the extra luggage fees were, which she’d certainly have to talk to him about. Maybe he did want to make sure both him and Yaten were clothed, but that still doesn’t explain half of what he packed for a four day trip. And Yaten could share his suitcase as well and save them some money, if he’d stop being stubborn for just a moment. Well, she’d have to talk to them both about that at the hotel. Sure, Seiya was paying for it, but in the end, Seiya’s money was their money anyways. They weren’t broke, but it was immature to spend it so thoughtlessly.

Having both of them clinging to her arms was a bit cute, though, even if it’s main purpose was to shield themselves from the rain. Yaten huffed at her remark, but merely nuzzled into her arm, and Seiya looked over, almost jealous, proceeding to do the same. They could be like children sometimes… This seemed to be one of them. 

It only took a moment for Seiya to decide to be the predictable gentleman, stepping out of the umbrella and getting himself absolutely soaked in the downpour with a grin. He didn’t seem to mind too much, skipping ahead of them with a whistle before walking backwards, which earned him an irritated “hey!” from a bystander he bumped into. Oops. Yaten was silently appreciative, warm under the umbrella, and he looked absolutely ridiculous wandering the sidewalk with that doofy expression. Abandoning reason, Yaten walked forward, ruffling their hair teasingly. “What do you think you’re doing, you dork?”

Seiya rolled his eyes. “Well, I was trying to save you from getting soaked, but now it looks like Taiki’s plan to share the umbrella until we got to the store was completely ruined.” That said, there’s a small smile on his face as he admires Yaten, rain soaked and all. 

“Well, we were going to have to go and dry off somewhere anyways, thanks to you being eiither a gentleman, an idiot, or both. I didn’t see much reason to stay cramped under there when I could just come over here and tease the hell out of you for it.”

Taiki sighs, putting their head in their free hand. “...You two, the store is right there.” And there it was. That said, Seiya and Yaten found themselves not regretting their forgetfulness, at least, not too much. Taiki, however, made a mental note to make a list to check off next time they went on a trip. Where did these two think they were going to dry their clothes? 

Thankfully, Seiya and Yaten soon got umbrellas of their own, and despite being absolutely soaked- Yaten grimaced at his wet socks- they continued their adventures. At the end of the day, the two hung their clothing over the hotel shower curtain rod, and collapsed into bed, quickly falling asleep curled up to one another despite the bickering. Taiki stayed up a bit late reading, a usual choice, but soon laid down with them, thankful for the odd memory brought to them by poor packing choices.


End file.
